Broken Dreams
by RonnielleNo1fan
Summary: This is another R&D fic this time i decided to do it on Danielle taking Amy as a result of being rejected by Ronnie. Can they be together?


Danielle lay there heartbroken on the cold, dirty pavement. ' Who'd want a daughter like you?' Those words echoed through her head and she couldn't get them out. Her Mascara was all smudged around her face , tears splashing down her skin that was all blotchy and red. Her dress was all wet and dirty and her hands were all scraped from her fall. Her arms were all sore and aching as the tight grip of her mothers hands had dug in. She felt as if her brain was about to explode, every muscle in her body ached and her heart was broken.

For 9 whole months she kept this secret. Every time she saw her mother she always wanted to just tell her but she couldn't it seemed to difficult. And then when she finally built up the courage to tell her or when she had practically had enough, her own mother rejected her and through her out onto the street.

Danielle had always dreamed of her mother what she was like. She loved the way Ronnie was in her dreams but in real life it was far from true. She wished Ronnie wouldn't be such a heartless cow and that she would listen but she wouldn't , she wished that she hadn't even bothered coming to Walford all it had brought her was more disappointment all she ever wanted was to be loved by her mother but all this was , was a broken dream a fairytale that went badly wrong.

Danielle was even more upset at her granddad. He had lied to her about a lot of things. He twisted them and then he played them off each other so by the time Danielle told Ronnie they were both very angry at each other. Danielle had thought that Archie had told Ronnie but Ronnie didn't want anything to do with her he said that if Danielle was to tell her well it could just tip her over the edge when in actual fact not having her baby was tipping her over the edge!

Danielle had put her most prized possession into the champagne glass that Ronnie was suppose to find and confirm what Danielle was saying. Though knowing Archie he has probably burned it Danielle thought to herself. Why even bother?

Danielle decided for once she wanted to get revenge on Ronnie for rejecting her she hated her guts all though deep down she knew she still loved her no matter what. She was really disappointed she looked up to Ronnie, Ronnie was her role model , She thought everything of Ronnie. But not now.

She got up off the pavement and wiped down her dress it was covered in dirt and was quite damp. She rubbed her eyes but they got really itchy after all the crying she had done so she stopped. She looked down at her hands they were all scratched and there was some blood on one of them. She sighed heavily and she wiped the blood onto her dress. It was already ruined.

She didn't know what she was going to do at this point. It was easy thinking about getting revenge but it would be much harder doing it. She hadn't even decided what she was going to do and every time she thought of them all together it made her angry.

Now she didn't want them to be happy she wanted them to be scared and angry. If she couldn't have her family then neither could they it wasn't fair! She walked down the alley of the Vic it was dark and freezing. She managed to open the door as it was unlocked she hurried into the cellar. She opened the door to the hallway of the Vic but as she did it made a creak. She hurried behind a barrel because she had heard footsteps.

She waited but no one came she heard someone shout ' What kind?' and then she heard a rustle it was obvious someone had wanted crisps or peanuts.

She sighed in relief. She quickly scurried out of the cellar, up the stairs and across the landing. The light was on in Roxy's bedroom. She could hear Roxy singing. ' Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring…'. ' That's a good girl' Roxy whispered to Amy . Danielle smiled but then she thought to herself can i really do this?

She knew what it felt like to lose a child she had an abortion and what was worse she let her own mother persuade her more into doing it. She remembered at the clinic the nurse had said ' Would you like your mum to come in?' at the point she should have told the truth and then she could still have had the baby that her and Ronnie could raise together but that was just a broken, shattered little fairytale in her head.

Danielle rushed into the kitchen and hide. She heard Roxys footsteps go down the stairs. Danielle walked into Roxys room. She saw Amy in her cot sleeping peacefully. ' You are so beautiful' Danielle whispered to Amy she then headed over to Amy's drawer and starts to pack all of Amy's clothes into Amy's outdoor bag. Danielle started to shake she didn't know what she was doing , she knew this wasn't the right way to do this but it's the only thing that she has left was her cousin. She picked Amy up out of her cot. Amys eyes opened but she didn't seem to have any objections to Danielle picking her up. Danielle smiled. She headed towards the door. Just as she was leaving she saw a photo of Amy and Roxy they looked so happy together and tear streamed down her cheek.

She was not feeling to good about this. She knew Amy would be safe with her but of course they wouldn't think that I mean she was defined by Archie as 'Insane' when she was just really frustrated and wanted to prove that she was telling the truth.

Those words still echoed through her head they were haunting and she just felt like screaming. She tiptoed down the stairs and went out the back door. It was even more colder now than it was earlier. She cuddled Amy so tightly and kissed her forehead. ' You believe don't you? I showed remember I showed you the locket with aunty Ronnie didn't I?' She whispered to her cousin who had falling back asleep.

Danielle headed towards the Slater's she needed to get some clothes but she needed to be quick before someone had noticed that Amy had disappeared. She walked quickly across the square and into the Slater's closing the door really silently.' Danielle?' Stacey shouted from the living room. Danielle froze she knew if Stacey saw Amy she would ask all sorts of questions. ' Yea?' She asked Stacey uncertainly. There was silence and then a giggle Stacey was obviously drunk. Danielle heard whispering and heard a male voice. She had obviously pulled one of the guests. ' Look Stace I'm in a rush I'll speak to you later' Danielle said to Stacey who obviously wasn't listening. Danielle ran up the stairs so fast she nearly tripped at the last step. She rushed into her room and just flung all the clothes that she could find into her suitcase. She grabbed her mobile phone and went back down the stairs.

She took her coat off the peg and headed out of the door. It was now pitch black even with the streetlights shinning it was still really dark. She held Amy in her arms trying to keep her warm as she did not have a proper coat on . She walked across the square yet again and headed for the tube station.

Meanwhile Ronnie was in a foul mood and was really upset about what had happened earlier, she got sent to check on Amy as Roxy was drunkly dancing with some guy that christen had hooked her up with. Ronnie walked into Roxys room. There was no Amy. She was long gone………….


End file.
